Ven a mi
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: AU // Tanto poco tiempo y tantas cosas que decir. Sólo centra bien tu imaginación y tal vez podrás verme. Allí estamos todos nosotros, siempre al lado. Déjame contarte una historia, una dentro de otra, así que escúchame bien y mírame a través de todo...


**_Holas a todos, esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste y me hagan saber si desean que la continúe, porfas ;D._**

**_Muchas gracias._**

* * *

**_ . VEN A MÍ . _**

**01. Bienvenido a mi mundo**

Soy lo que soy y no me preguntes el porqué. Aunque mi existencia no me lo permite, soy rebelde, lo admito.

"_Alguien como yo no debería pose__er tales facultades"_ dicen los que son… digamos, los que son como yo.

Las cosas que he visto a lo largo de mi camino, las guardo como tesoros en mi mente, he aprendido mucho de los humanos, cada día me sorprendo más al descubrir algo nuevo. Debo admitir que los considero seres realmente increíbles.

Casi todos a los que conocí, fueron estupendas personas: leales, luchadores, regañones, pero de buen corazón. Por supuesto, hubo excepciones, pero tal vez te lo cuente más adelante.

Sólo sé de una persona, de todas las que tuve a mi cargo, que fue la más especial para mí. La admiraré siempre, y aunque ya no esté conmigo, su recuerdo me acompaña día a día. Y mucho más, _ahora_.

Una niña, a la que vi convertirse en mujer rápidamente.

Desde el instante en que respiró su primera bocanada de aire, estuve a su lado.

Mi pequeña… sus cabellos negros, su mirada inquietante, sus manitas cálidas, su sonrisa tierna…

Mi pequeña sufrió mucho, mis intentos por ayudarla e impedir su sufrimiento, siempre fueron fútiles, siempre lo lamentaré.

Recuerdo que cuando su pequeña hermana nació; llegó Less, uno de los míos; para cuidar de ella.

Como ambas pequeñas estaban juntas en todo momento, Less y yo también lo estábamos. Trabamos una buena relación.

Pero después de unos pocos años, la felicidad de mi pequeña, se fue acabando, como si fuera una vela a punto de consumirse, esperando la última ráfaga de viento para extinguir su llama y no volver nunca más.

**Felicidad Opacada**** I****: **

**Trágico accidente automovilístico. ****Muerte de sus padres.**

**Niñas solas en el mundo. Huérfanas.**

Durante ese tiempo, al ver a las niñas, pude experimentar algo similar a lo que ustedes pueden llamar tristeza profunda; pero para nosotros, esos sentimientos son más fuertes, podía sentir algo que calaba mi pecho mientras veía a mi pequeña llorar en un rincón, acurrucando a su hermana, asustadas. Era lo único que tenían: la una a la otra.

Cuando las llevaron al orfanato, su temor aumentó. Gracias a Dios, todo fue bien. Allí Less y yo conocimos a muchos como nosotros, protectores de niños con caras tristes aparentando estar felices por la vida. Cada uno de ellos se dedicaba por completo a su "persona especial". Así les decíamos. Yo siempre velaba por mi pequeña, Hisana.

Pasaron dos años allí, sin que las adopten.

Nunca olvidaré la gran fortaleza y valentía de mi pequeña, durante el tiempo que permanecieron solas.

Un día, un matrimonio llegó.

Aún veo a Hisana, cogiendo con fuerza la mano de su hermana, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

La visita duró poco tiempo, pero el esposo se encariñó al instante con las dos niñas; su mujer, las amó desde que las vio. Ambas se parecían, y hubieran pasado por mellizas o incluso gemelas si mi pequeña no hubiera estado más alta que su hermanita.

Less y yo miramos a los otros dos, que acompañaban al matrimonio, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad, pude interpretar a través de su mirada el gran cariño que sentía por sus "personas especiales" y más en ese momento, en el que su felicidad era mayor.

Cuando terminó la visita, las dos regresaron convidas de la mano hacia las habitaciones.

"- No te hagas esperanzas, Rukia – le dijo a su hermanita. – Si no nos adoptan, te romperán el corazón, ¿entiendes?. No quiero que te lastimen tanto como papá y mamá lo hicieron conmigo cuando nos dejaron.

- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo – respondió Rukia. Su rostro y sus palabras llenas de amor sincero, lograron partirle el corazón en dos.

- Lo sé – le dijo abrazándola con fuerza. – Lo sé, Rukia."

Los años siguientes, después de la adopción, fueron felices y buenos. Mi pequeña crecía cada vez más.

A veces, cuando estaba sola en su habitación, enfocaba sus ojos en los míos, por un momento lograba pensar "Dios Santo, mi pequeña me ve". Pero no estuve seguro hasta un tiempo después.

No importaba nada más para mi, fuera donde fuera, allí estaba yo, sintiendo su respiración y su corazón latiendo a prisa, apresurado por espantar los recuerdos lúgubres de lo que ella consideraba su "vida pasada".

También recuerdo cuando _Lo_ conoció. Era todo un jovencito ese Byakuya.

Cuando lo observé por primera vez, la primera palabra que aterrizó en mi mente fue "intriga". Hasta ahora no sé como describirlo.

Él y mi pequeña estaban en la misma clase de universidad y cada vez más, yo notaba cómo la miraba. Millones de veces había visto similares ojos, pero nunca unos tan claros como los de él en ese momento.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, no entraré en detalles porque lo sabrás más adelante, luego se hicieron amigos. No amigos comunes y corrientes, de los que reían de tonterías y se prestaban tareas, no, mi pequeña no era de esa clase de persona. Eran amigos de corazón. Hisana era la única con la que Byakuya hablaba tan abiertamente, siempre con su seriedad característica, pero al menos comenzaba la conversación por iniciativa propia.

Cuando retornábamos a casa, la mamá de las niñas, mi Hisana ya no tan niña, nos daba una gran sonrisa y abrazaba fuertemente a su hija, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. Era una rutina diaria, su madre las amaba a las dos. Su padre llegaba un poco más tarde, hacía lo mismo que su esposa, darle amor a sus hijas. A mis ojos, fueron los mejores padres que he conocido.

Less y yo compartíamos todo lo concerniente a nuestras niñas. Era un momento grato.

No podría describir el momento en que Hisana se hizo novia de Byakuya. Sería tan extraño para mi, como para ti, que dentro de poco podrás conocer mejor al chico.

Lo importante para ella, y para mí, es que él la quería demasiado: la amaba. Y aunque no era su costumbre demostrárselo, mi pequeña; Mancis, que velaba por Byakuya; y yo, sabíamos perfectamente lo que sentía.

Rukia aún estaba en la escuela, y Less disfrutaba contándome de sus ocurrencias. Nosotros somos así, llegamos hasta el punto de amar, en todo el sentido de la palabra que se utiliza en tu mundo, a la persona con la que pasábamos un pequeño trozo de nuestra existencia.

La historia de mi pequeña me trae dolorosos recuerdos, por lo que no profundizaré en ella. No quiero recordar aquel momento, pero te lo debo de contar, porque su historia es parte de esta historia, y como tal, es importante que la conozcas para que puedas comprender.

Cuando mi pequeña murió, ya estaba comprometida con Byakuya. Mancis y yo rebosamos en felicidad con su compromiso. Sí, Mancis y yo nos hicimos muy amigos.

**Felicidad Opacada II****:**

**Debilidad. Enfermedad. Muerte.**

Mi pequeña enfermó, yo me quedé a su lado. Rukia se quedó a su lado. Byakuya se quedó a su lado. Sus padres se quedaron a su lado.

Mi pequeña… veintidós años yendo de mi mano.

Espasmos.

Byakuya le tomó la mano con fuerza, yo la tomé de la otra.

Rukia arrodillada a un lado, llorando.

Less abrazando a Rukia.

Los "otros dos" al lado de sus padres.

Mancis con una mano en el hombro de Byakuya.

Ese día su rostro fue terrible.

"- Vamos, chicos, estoy bien – decía Hisana. – No llores, Rukia. Por favor."

Terrible dolor: para ella, para mí, para Byakuya, para todos.

Pude sentir como su mano se helaba cuando el último suspiro de mi pequeña abandonó sus labios.

Un grito ahogado de Rukia.

Sollozos de los padres.

El corazón hecho trizas de Byakuya. No dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hisana.

"- Lo siento, amor – le susurró sin que nadie escuchara."

Por supuesto, nosotros lo escuchamos. Fue la única vez que le oí decírselo.

"- Así que eres tú – me habló ella.

- Sí, mi pequeña, soy yo – respondí."

Recogí su alma cansada. La acerqué a Byakuya. Le rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, le dio un beso en la frente. Abrazó a Rukia, abrazó a sus padres.

Todos lloraban, menos Byakuya.

Less y Mancis nos observaban.

"- Adiós – les dije – nos vemos, mis queridos amigos. Es hora, mi pequeña."

Ella era tan ligera como una pluma, una suave y blanca pluma entre mis brazos.

La miré: su rostro estaba tan blanco como mis alas.

Es cierto, no se los había mencionado, ¿verdad? Pues sí, soy justamente lo que piensas.

Soy un ángel, un ángel guardián.

* * *

**Continuará…**


End file.
